I need more time part 2
by Wissler
Summary: "It won't be okay!"  Cosmo understood by now that there was nothing else they could do for him than calming him down. Sure it hurt to hear him crying like he did but right now they didn't know what else to do.  "Yes it will."


_I need more time, sequel._

_Life is a precious thing_

_Filled with wonders and miracles_

"Cosmo, honey?" The pink haired fairy looked at her husband standing by the window. "Where's Timmy?"

Cosmo didn't answer at first. He looked outside as if he was expecting something to happen at any minute just outside. She could tell by his expression that it wouldn't be something to look forward to, something that he longed for.

"..out."

"Huh?" She had barely heard him since he was speaking so quietly, he was barely even whispering.

"He went out" he mumbled quietly, almost as if it was forbidden to talk about it. After all, leaving a child outside in the dark with no protection didn't seem like the number one thing to talk about.

"Out? At this hour?" Wanda sounded worried, of course she would sound worried. Her sweet little godchild all alone outside in the dark with no-one to look after him. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"I tried to.."

Suddenly she stopped and went silent. It was no surprise actually that he would want to go alone, Timmy had been acting rather strangely lately due to all those sleepless nights. No matter how hard they tried, he wouldn't talk to anyone about it, not even them.

_**"Timmy? Are you alright?"**_

_**"I'm fine.."**_

_**The green haired fairy looked at him, he moved a bit closer and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. As he did the boy twitched in surprise only convincing Cosmo further that something was wrong.**_

_**"You don't act like you're fine."**_

_**"But I am."**_

_**For quite a while he just sat there while carefully stroking Timmy's back in comfort. Non of them spoke a word.**_

_**"It was just a nightmare.."**_

_**"It must've been scary if it caused you to be like this."**_

_**He tried to remove the blanket covering his body, but Timmy just simply grabbed it and pulled it back again.**_

_**"Timmy.."**_

_**"It was just a nightmare. Okay?"**_

He would always do that, force on a smile and tell them everything was okay only to wake up in the middle of the night crying over dreams he would let no one know about but himself. Dreams that haunted him and tormented every single part of his mind.

It hurt to know that no matter how much they wanted to there was nothing they could do to help him unless he told them so, which of course, he never did. He just continued pretending everything was fine claiming that he could handle it when he obviously couldn't.

_**"Is there anything wrong Timmy?"**_

_**"No, why are you asking?"**_

_**"You seem troubled about something lately."**_

_**"Nothing's wrong, Wanda."**_

_**" Are you sure?"**_

_**"I'm fine."**_

They continued asking him about it over and over again, hoping that he might break the silence and tell them everything they needed to know to be able to help him. But he would always answer the same thing over and over again like a broken record.

_**"I'm fine.."**_

_**"Did you have another nightmare?"**_

_**"I said I'm fine."**_

_**"But you've been having them quite alot recently.."**_

_**"I said I'm fine, Cosmo."**_

Was he punishing himself? Did he avoid letting anyone inside his fears because he felt he didn't deserve it? That he didn't deserve people who cared for him, that he didn't deserve to be that happy Timmy he once was? Could he really be thinking that way? Why would he? He had no reason to punish himself for anything, he would never deserve to be punished. God knows what was going on in the head of that boy.

They must've stood there for at least an hour or so before any of them spoke. It was Cosmo who eventually broke the silence between them.

"Wanda.."

"Yes?" She looked at her husband who was still looking out the window into nothing but darkness except for some lights here and there.

"What time is it?"

Wanda turned around to look at the big clock hanging on the wall above the staircase behind them. It was a bit odd to read digital numbers but it wasn't impossible. It had been Mr. Turner's idea to get a digital watch since it was 'hip' to do so. "It's 22:45, Cosmo."

"22:45.." he repeated slowly. "That's almost 11 pm.."

Wanda slowly walked over to him and stood beside him and also looked out the window along with him hoping that she might see something except for the dark night who coldly looked back at them. "I know."

_It's almost funny.._

_How easily life can be taken away from someone._

"He will be back, Cosmo. I know he will."

He nodded slowly still focusing on the dark street outside. That's right, any minute now he will come back. He will be visible any minute now, he'll be walking up the street with that happy smile and apologize for being so late. He will throw his jacket on the floor, walk upstairs, lay down in his bed and tell them all about the things that happened at school. He will tell them about the fun stuff he did with Chester and A.J.

After that he will wish for the latest TV-game and play it for hours with that happy smile on his lips or he will wish for the new Crimson-Chin comic book and read it with such excitement you'd think he was actually in the book himself and feeling everything that was going on. He will look up to them, he will smile, thank them and tell them how happy he is to be their godchild before complaining about Icky Vicky or Crocker or any other meanie.

And everything will be back to normal.

Smile. How long ago was it since he last saw him smile? Days? Weeks? It must be weeks, it couldn't possibly been months since he saw it. That's right, must've been one or two weeks. Maybe three, possibly three and a half.

_**"It's just a few stupid nightmares, okay?"**_

_**"Okay..."**_

_**"I'm fine, really. Stop nagging about it."**_

_**"But I'm worried about you."**_

Words couldn't describe the things he felt every time he sat next to his crying godson every night trying to calm him down from crying in fear from things he would not let Cosmo know about. Every single night was always like that. Filled with tears, screaming, angst, despair. Fear.

Those nightmares just simply wouldn't leave him alone would they?

It had all began with that one nightmare that one night, how long ago was it now? Five days? Two weeks? It was hard to count, time seemed to fly but at the same time run so slow. So slow. That's right, it went slow so it must've started about three weeks ago. But.. It went to fast.. maybe it really was only five days ago.. Maybe?

He shook his head. "Wanda, what time is it now?"

"22:49 dear."

Cosmo let one of his hands carefully rest on the window glass in front of him, it must be cold outside. And Timmy didn't wear any jacket, he must be cold.

_**"Where are you going..?"**_

_**"I'm just going to go for a walk. Honestly, do you have to know everything I do all the freaking time?"**_

_**"But Timmy it's dark outside."**_

_**"So? I can't take a walk just because it's dark outside? I'm not a kid you know!"**_

Those mood changes, when did they start? Must've been about a week after the first nightmare, when they started to repeat themseves much more often. Eventually they came every single night to torment him in his desperate attempts to sleep. And the more often they arrived, the worse it affected his mood. He would snap at people if they asked him too many questions, he would get paranoid over the most silly things such as someone wanting to borrow a pen from him as if they were going to stab him with it the second they got it in their hands, of course Cosmo and Wanda understood the reason and never complained about his mood. They understood that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help it.

Every time he'd snap at them all they did was to answer as calm as always in an attempt to calm him down. They knew that in his heart, he really didn't want to act the way he did. It's just that when you don't sleep like you should your mood will be affected no matter how hard you try to avoid it.

_How can life be so fragile?_

_How can it be so powerful and yet, it can break by a single touch?_

"Cosmo.." Wanda gently put her hand on his shoulder, she was afraid he would just shake it off but instead he put his own hand on top of hers. He didn't stroke it or anything, he just let it rest on top of her making it feel almost as if it was the only right thing for it to do.

"What time is it, Wanda?" The green haired fairy didn't look away from the window a single second. He was so worried about his godchild, all alone in the dark.

"It's 22:52, Cosmo."

It was so quiet in the house, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the TV in the livingroom in which Mr and Mrs Turner were sitting enjoying their favourite show not noticing their child ever leaving the house. Nor did they notice Cosmo or Wanda, but that was pretty obvious since they used magic so that neither one of them could neither hear or see them as they stood there in the hallway looking for their precious godchild who didn't seem to be anywhere near.

How could they not be worried? Their only child was out there in the dark all alone and they didn't even notice him leaving? It made him so furious every time he thought of how neglectful Timmy's parents really are. They never show up for student/parents events in school, they never help him with his homework, they forgot his birthday more than once, they sometimes didn't even pronounce his name correctly!

How could such horrible neglecting people create such beautiful, caring, loving human being? It didn't make any sense to him. They do not deserve such a treasure like him. Never have, never will.

He looked out the window, his concentration loosened up a bit every now and then and he was starting become uneasy just waiting there for him to come home. The longer he waited the more he feared the fact that Timmy might not actually come home tonight.

_**"But you're not sleeping enough, and you're not eating like you should."**_

_**"For the last time, it's just a few nightmares! And it's no big deal that I've lost my appetite."**_

Cosmo closed his eyes, trying to picture him in front of him. Not the way he looked just before he left but the way he looked the night before the nightmares started. He could se him sitting down on the floor while playing the latest Crash Nebulah TV-game with the biggest smile on his face. Timmy's smile had the ability to light up the room better than any star in the sky, stronger than the sun. Cosmo always felt some sort of warmth every time he saw that smile.

_**"I did it! I won!"**_

_**Timmy smiled almost bouncing up and down in excitement over his new achievement.**_

_**"Woah! Really?"**_

_**"That fast?"**_

_**Timmy giggled a little before lying down on the floor still smiling that beautiful warm smile.**_

_**"Did you like it?" Wanda asked while smiling at the fact that once again they were able to help him forget all his troubles and smile as if the world had turned into his own personal playground.**_

_**As he sat up from the floor he exclaimed, "I loved it!"**_

_**Another 14 minutes passed as he explained all his favourite parts of the game and all the things he enjoyed with it. Cosmo never grew tired of listening to him talking. He loved they way he sounded when he was happy. But most of all, he loved his sweet voice.**_

_**"Thank you."**_

That was the last day before the nightmares began. In the middle of the night he had woken up crying and begging for help. Cosmo and Wanda had done everything they could to calm him down, it took them 45 minutes to finally calm him down. He refused to tell them about his dream.

It felt so surreal knowing that the boy who was now crying in their arms shaking with fear was the same boy who had recently been sitting in his room laughing with no trace of anything troubling him. They seemed like two different people, from two different realities, two different worlds. How could they be the same boy?

No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get him to talk about his dream.

_**"I don't want to talk about it."**_

Eventually they gave up and continued calming him down until he was asleep again, thinking it was just a one time nightmare. That everything would be okay after this and forward. Never had they been so wrong.

The following week had been like any other week, full of whishes and joyful laughs. And then all of a sudden once again they woke up middle of the night from hearing their godchild crying for help in his sleep claiming that he couldn't breathe. And again he wouldn't talk about it.

"What time is it now?"

"It's 22:58, Cosmo"

For a moment there was nothing but complete silence,you could barely even hear him breathing. The room was filled with complete silence except for the sound of the TV in the room next to them.

"I see."

How it had hurt to see him in that state over and over again, night after night, hour after hour. How it had hurt to just sit there with him in their arms not being able to do anything other than trying to calm him down, drying his tears away while whispering that everything would be alright, that it was just a nightmare. It seemed like the more they tried to calm him the worse it got.

_**"It won't be alright!"**_

_**"It's okay, Timmy."**_

_**"It's not okay!"**_

_**"It will be alright, just take some deep breaths."**_

_**"I can't! It's suffocating me!"**_

That was the only thing he would mention about his nightmares, nothing more, nothing less. That was all they knew, something suffocating causing him to cry for help, whine in pain, gasping for breath and then refusing to tell the reason for it, as if it would come back for him if he told. It was the same process every night.

At first it only happened every second or third night, but all of a sudden every single night was connected with his crying for help that they could not give him. That one whish they could not grant him.

_**"Make it go away."**_

_**"I'm sorry, I can't, Timmy"**_

It hurt him so badly, having his poor godchild clinging onto his sleeves while desperately crying for him to help him, make it stop, make it go away.

But he still wouldn't tell him about the dreams.

Never.

He felt Wanda's hand carefully gripping his, he slowly entwine their fingers still not moving his eyes away from the window in case he would disappear if he didn't look for him.

_Life surely is a mystery._

_One single touch and it's broken forever._

"Wanda.."

He didn't need to continue anymore for her to understand what he wanted her to say. "It's 23:02 darling"

Again silence broke out. The longer they stood there the more uneasy the atmosphere got. There was tension in the air. Wanda held Cosmo's hand firmer in hers, he answered her by doing the same. They no longer had the need to use words, they understood each other by those single touches.

"He shouldn't be out there alone."

"I know honey."

Silence. None of them spoke, they just stood there while looking out the window hoping they would see that pink hat from a far distance coming towards them. But they couldn't see it. Where was he? Was he alright? Is he alone? Is he begging for help that they cannot give him?

"Maybe.. Maybe he's at a friends house. Like Chester or A.J" Wanda suggested nervously after a while.

Cosmo just looked out the window with no answer to give her. He was worried sick about his poor godchild. His poor unstable godchild all alone in the dark with no one to talk to. No one to turn to. Why did he let him go? He should've followed him anyway! You can't just let your godchild leave in the middle of the night with no protection! He didn't even wore a jacket and it was only getting colder. He must be the worst godfather ever!

"Or.. he's on his way back right now as we speak" she said in another attempt to lighten the mood just a little bit at least. It didn't work a single bit, Cosmo just stood there looking at nothing with a worried expression in his face.

"He might have gone to the food store to buy something to eat that always-"

Before she could continue Cosmo interrupted her.

"Wanda.."

"Yes, Cosmo?"

He stood quiet for a while, his expression turned from worried to plain nothing as if he had just given up every hope of his godchild coming home again and then back into that worrying frown again. "What time is it?"

"23:08" she answered quietly while observing her husbands every movement.

"If he doesn't come back soon.."

Wanda gently stroke his back in comfort. "I know, Cosmo. I know."

_**"Why won't you talk with me about your dreams?"**_

_**"I don't see why there's such a need to talk about it."**_

_**"But, Timmy.."**_

_**"Seriously, Cosmo. It's just a couple of nightmares. It's no big deal."**_

_**"It is to me."**_

_**"Well to me it isn't."**_

_**"Well if it isn't that much of a deal then why can't you talk with me about it?"**_

_**Timmy was getting more and more frustrated at him.**_

_**"Why must everyone constantly ask me these stupid questions..?"**_

_**"Because we're all worried about you Timmy!"**_

_**"Shut up! Just knock it off already! I do not wanna talk about it!"**_

_**"But Timmy.."**_

_**"No! Leave me alone!"**_

_**Even though he knew Cosmo could just poof himself in if he wanted he still locked himself up in the bathroom. Cosmo sighed and decided to do as he said and leave him alone for some hours.**_

Suddenly he twitched and looked as close to the window as he possibly could almost pressing himself through the glass, did he see something pink in the distance? Wanda looked out the window with him but slowly leaned back again as they both realized it was just a stranger girl on a pink bike on her way home.

Where could he be?

"Cosmo.."

"What time is it?"

"Cosmo I think-"

"What time is it, Wanda?"

His hand that was resting at the window glass was now fisted.

"23:13, Cosmo.."

Cosmo loosened his grip around Wanda's hand, she looked at her husband who still refused to take his eyes from the window. Understanding that he wouldn't move she decided to let him to as he pleased.

"Do you need anything to eat, or drink?" she asked trying not to sound worried but supportive instead.

Cosmo just shook his head slowly. She nodded in understanding and they both continued looking for their godchild out in the dark. Wanda with her eyes open, Cosmo with his closed.

_**"Hey, Cosmo?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**The two boys was sitting down in the grass enjoying the warmth of the sun. It was after Chester went to baseball camp and A.J went to science camp that Timmy came up with the idea to disguise his fairies as teens in his age and simply hang out with them instead. An idea both Cosmo and Wanda had been most thrilled to hear.**_

_**"Did you always want to be a godparent when you were a kid?" the boy asked while looking at some flowers in the grass.**_

_**Cosmo leaned back a bit to think about his answer. "Well we're pretty much destined to be godparents, there aren't really much options or choices."**_

_**Timmy nodded in understanding. "I see."**_

_**He then leaned back to lay down in the grass with closed eyes. "Was there ever a time when you wanted to be something else, if you could I mean."**_

_**Cosmo lay down next to him before answering. "When I was seven I kinda wanted to be a fireman."**_

_**He couldn't help but to smile at the sound of his godsons giggle.**_

_**"How about you?"**_

_**"Me?"**_

_**"What do you wanna be in the future?"**_

_**Timmy opened his eyes to face the clouds above him. "I don't know, I haven't really made any plans yet."**_

Cosmo slowly opened his eyes, dark, nothing but dark empty streets outside. No Timmy anywhere.

Where could he be, is he alone, is he with a friend, is he scared, is he alright? Hold on, this isn't the right time. It's time for positive thoughts, that's right, at any minute now he will come right up that corner and everything will be back to normal. The nightmares will stop and everything will be fine. That's it, positive thoughts, positive thoughts. Positive. No time for worrying, worrying won't make a difference, positive, positive, positive.

"What time is it now?"

"23:25, Cosmo.."

_I don't like it._

_It's too dangerous, if you can't even touch it._

How long had they been standing there by now? It must be almost 2 hours by now, still no trace of him. How could he let him go so easily? He should have tried harder to make him stay! He should have at least followed him by distance just to make sure everything was alright! How could he be so stupid? It was obviously a bad bad bad idea not to join him, even worse to let him go in the first place!

Wanda looked at her husband, it was so heartbreaking seeing him like this. The more worried he was the more serious he looked, and he looked deadly serious by now. He looked as if he could even beat up Jorgen any minute. She stroke his shoulder carefully in a weak attempt to show him her support and affection while looking for their sweet little precious light outside.

"I'm sure he's fine, Cosmo. Just wait and he'll-"

"Wanda," Cosmo interrupted her. "Please, right now. Don't talk to me."

Wanda looked at her husband with questioning eyes. At first she was confused about what he had just told her and a little bit offended. Did she say something wrong? She shook her head as she started to figure that right now Cosmo was pretty unstable and probably had trouble talking with anyone so she decided to just stay quiet until he would ask about the time again.

_**"Please, somebody! I can't breathe!"**_

_**Cosmo stood up from his chair he had been reading comics in as soon as he heard his godsons desperate crying for help. He was surprised since he normally started in the middle of the night and not in the afternoon. Did he try to take a nap?**_

_**"I can't breathe!"**_

_**"Timmy, it's okay. It's okay, it was just a nightmare." He said while holding onto his godchild in a tight but soft embrace.**_

_**"It won't be okay!"**_

_**Cosmo understood by now that there was nothing else they could do for him than calming him down. Sure it hurt to hear him crying like he did but right now they didn't know what else to do.**_

_**"Yes it will."**_

_**"No it won't! It's suffocating me! I can't breathe!" The boy cried out as tears were streaming down his cheeks.**_

_**"Timmy, look at me!" Cosmo ordered while forcing him to make eyecontact with him. "It was just a nightmare, everything will be okay. Whatever is suffocating you is gone now. Okay?"**_

_**Those seconds of silence between his pleadings for help and the point where he realizes he's awake and it was only a dream, those seconds can sometimes feel like forever. His godchild looked at him before finally breaking as he buried his face into the green haired fairys chest while sobbing his heart out. Cosmo gently stroke his soft chocolate hair while whispering to him.**_

_**"It's okay. Everything will be okay. I'm here now."**_

_**"I-it's suffocating me." He finally mumbled a bit calmer now.**_

_**"It's not real and you know that, Timmy." Cosmo slowly stroke the boy's back in sweet gentle comfort.**_

_**"But it w-won't stop."**_

_**"It doesn't matter, I will never let it take you away from me. I will never let anything ever take you away from me."**_

_**The boy continued sobbing into his fairys chest who held him close to his heart.**_

_**"Y-you promise?"**_

_**"Yes. I promise."**_

That was the only time he ever tried to take a nap in the middle of the day. He was probably hoping the nightmares would only haunt him at night, that he could just sleep a couple of hours a couple of times a day instead. How horribly wrong he was.

It made him so angry, the fact that no matter how many times he comforted his godchild, he couldn't actually help him. The nightmares just kept haunting him over and over again. How he wished he could just simply travel into his dreams and kill that thing who dared to touch his precious godchild, that thing who dared to make him cry, who dared to even lay its eyes on him even for a second. It wouldn't matter if it were real or not, he wouldn't hesitate to bloody murder it.

For how dare someone or something hurt his godchild. His precious poor vulnerable beautiful godchild. Some fairies might consider him too attached to his godchild. A fairy godparent should care and love his godchild above anything, but there were limits. Some fairies probably might even accuse him for being obsessive with him since he did talk about him 24/7 and payed almost every single drip of attention towards him wheter the boy had asked for it or not.

If he was bored he would immediately go to play with Timmy instead of asking Wanda to do something, if he had some time of he would use it to either talk about Timmy or try making something for him such as drawings and sometimes even throw surprise parties even though there was nothing big to celebrate, like the time he threw a surprise party for him because he survived a week of school or sharpened his pencil. Some fairies even dared to say that he put Timmy before his own wife. Maybe he did, it's not like Wanda didn't put Timmy first sometimes either...

So maybe he is obsessed, is it really that bad? It only shows that he cares. Right?

"Wanda.."

"23:34, Cosmo."

He should be lying in his bed sound asleep by now, not wandering outside alone in the dark. Finally Cosmo couldn't take it anymore and he started to walk away from the window.

"Where are you going, honey?"

"I'm going to look for Timmy." He answered as he grabbed Timmy's jacket to give him later not thinking about the fact that he could just poof him warm later on.

"Wait!"

"If you are going to stop me you better give it up right now and spare the trouble."

Wanda narrowed her eyes against him. "I'm not, I'm coming with you."

It was really cold outside, how could he run around with no jacket on? Unlike them who could just turn up their body heat he couldn't and must be freezing wherever he was. They both transformed their wands into flashlights and started their search for their lost godchild. Should they contact Jorgen and ask him for help? Probably not, he would just tell them they're overreacting or use the old 'he doesn't count as missing until 48 hours' rule which right now seemed more rubbish than any stupid rule they could come up with.

"Timmy? Timmy are you here?" They started calling hoping he would answer then as soon as they called which he obviously didn't. There was not even a hint of answer.

Where on earth could he be right now? A store perhaps? He could have gone to some store for shelter and warmth. But most of the stores were closed and those who weren't confirmed that they hadn't seen any boy in a pink hat with buckteeth anywhere near their stores. How hard could it be to find a boy in a pink hat? It's not like the town is overflowing with them. But still, it's in the middle of the night.

Suddenly as if time had stopped and he'd been struck by lightening, Cosmo stopped and was forced to lean against the nearest wall. He looked like he'd been running a marathon and was just about to throw up. Wanda quickly ran over to him putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Cosmo, darling? Are you okay?"

Cosmo's eyes widened and he started to shiver in fear. He dropped Timmy's jacket as he reached over and clutched himself onto Wanda's shirt acting as if he would fall if he didn't.

"Timmy.. Oh god, Timmy..!"

"What? What's wrong, Cosmo?"

Suddenly she could se tears taking form in her husbands eyes as he clutched harder and tried to talk in panic. "I can't.. Oh god..!"

Wanda carefully grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him a bit. "What? What is it, Cosmo? You have to calm down and tell me!"

Cosmo couldn't calm down, her shakings caused him to drop his grip on her shirt and he fell to the ground holding his hands around his stomach while curdling into a ball in the grass shaking panicly.

"I can't feel him, Wanda! I can't feel him anymore!"

She sat down next to him and pulled him up into a soft embrace in an attempt to calm him down.

"I don't understand, Cosmo.."

"I can't feel him anymore, Wanda! I am always able to and now I can't!"

She slowly began to understand what he meant. And it scared her. It scared her nearly to death.

"I can't feel him anymore! I can't feel Timmy anymore! Why can't I feel him, Wanda? What happened?"

Her embrace tightened around him and all she could do was to just sit there with him in her arms unable to give him the answers he searched for behind the sound of the ambulanse shouting far far away.

_Life is a precious thing._

_It isn't until it's too late and already lost_

_That we learn to embrace it _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Comment<strong>_

Several people asked for a sequel, and there you have it folks. The reason I didn't make this into a second chapter is because I feel like it is more of a sequel of the story rtaher than a second chapter. The story is supposed to be only one chapter so that's why this is a sequel instead, this time it's taken from Cosmo's P.O.V Also, I hope this helped you to understand the whole situation and what Timmy was going through a bit more.

I really loved all the reviews I recieved from writing _"I need more time"_, it really mean alot to me since it was my first entry here and I got a lot of confidence from the response._ Thank you._

_Over and out  
>Wissler  
><em>


End file.
